Generation VII
"Generation VII" was the seventh Generation of the Pokémon series. The Generation was announced on February 26, 2016; the 20th anniversary of the Pokémon franchise to the day. Generation VII holds the distinction of being the first generation to have its beta played during one of Nintendo's E3 presentations, leading to the premature reveal of Yungoos and Pikipek. In addition to introducing a new region and playable characters, Generation VI continues to innovate the Pokémon franchise by adding in new features, and altering previously-established ones. One of the other major changes introduced in the Generation is a Pokédex inhabited by a Rotom, aptly named the Rotom Pokédex. In addition to being a Pokédex, the Rotom Pokédex acts as a real-time map - a departure from the static overhead region maps from previous games - and a camera. Players can also use the Rotom Pokédex to scan QR codes to learn more about Pokémon and receive Event Pokémon. Another major addition to the series is the new Z-Move mechanic. Once per battle, a Pokémon is capable of using a Z-Move that corresponds with the type of Z-Crystal and moves it has. Other, more minor, changes include being able to walk in any direction (as opposed to the eight of Generation VI and the four of Generations before that), and small aesthetic changes (such as NPC trainers having different types of Poké Balls, as opposed to just using the normal Poké Ball as they did in previous titles). Generation VII also adds more data to the menu seen on the bottom screen of the Nintendo 3DS, streamlining several game mechanics - such as stat changes, a Pokémon's weaknesses, etc. - and making it easier for new players. For the first time in the main series, Generation VII includes a game mode that allows more than two players to battle in a single match: up to four players can partake in the Battle Royale mode. Battle Royale is not like a typical Pokémon Battle, as the battle doesn't end when only one player has Pokémon left, but instead when one player's party has fainted. The players are scored based on how many Pokémon they have knocked out and how many Pokémon they have left on their team. Games Game Mascots Solgaleo.png|'Solgaleo' }} Lunala.png|'Lunala' }} Pokémon Introduced 722Rowlet.png|link=Rowlet| 723Dartrix.png|link=Dartrix| 724Decidueye.png|link=Decidueye| 725Litten.png|link=Litten| 726Torracat.png|link=Torracat| 727Incineroar.png|link=Incineroar| 728Popplio.png|link=Popplio| 729Brionne.png|link=Brionne| 730Primarina.png|link=Primarina| 731Pikipek.png|link=Pikipek| 732Trumbeak.png|link=Trumbeak| 733Toucannon.png|link=Toucannon| 734Yungoos.png|link=Yungoos| 735Gumshoos.png|link=Gumshoos| 736Grubbin.png|link=Grubbin| 737Charjabug.png|link=Charjabug| 738Vikavolt.png|link=Vikavolt| 739Crabrawler.png|link=Crabrawler| 740Crabominable.png|link=Crabominable| 741Oricorio-Pa'u.png|link=Oricorio| 741Oricorio-Pom-Pom.png|link=Oricorio| 741Oricorio-Baile.png|link=Oricorio| 741Oricorio-Sensu.png|link=Oricorio| 742Cutiefly.png|link=Cutiefly| 743Ribombee.png|link=Ribombee| 744Rockruff.png|link=Rockruff| 745Lycanroc.png|link=Lycanroc| 746Wishiwashi.png|link=Wishiwashi| 747Mareanie.png|link=Mareanie| 748Toxapex.png|link=Toxapex| 749Mudbray.png|link=Mudbray| 750Mudsdale.png|link=Mudsdale| 751Dewpider.png|link=Dewpider| 752Araquanid.png|link=Araquanid| 753Fomantis.png|link=Fomantis| 754Lurantis.png|link=Lurantis| 755Morelull.png|link=Morelull| 756Shiinotic.png|link=Shiinotic| 757Salandit.png|link=Salandit| 758Salazzle.png|link=Salazzle| 759Stufful.png|link=Stufful| 760Bewear.png|link=Bewear| 761Bounsweet.png|link=Bounsweet| 762Steenee.png|link=Steenee| 763Tsareena.png|link=Tsareena| 764Comfey.png|link=Comfey| 765Oranguru.png|link=Oranguru| 766Passimian.png|link=Passimian| 767Wimpod.png|link=Wimpod| 768Golisopod.png|link=Golisopod| 769Sandygast.png|link=Sandygast| 770Palossand.png|link=Palossand| 771Pyukumuku.png|link=Pyukumuku| 772Type Null.png|link=Type: Null| 773Silvally.png|link=Silvally| 774Minior.png|link=Minior| 775Komala.png|link=Komala| 776Turtonator.png|link=Turtonator| 777Togedemaru.png|link=Togedemaru| 778Mimikyu.png|link=Mimikyu| 779Bruxish.png|link=Bruxish| 780Drampa.png|link=Drampa| 781Dhelmise.png|link=Dhelmise| 782Jangmo-o.png|link=Jangmo-o| 783Hakamo-o.png|link=Hakamo-o| 784Kommo-o.png|link=Kommo-o| 785Tapu Koko.png|link=Tapu Koko| 786Tapu Lele.png|link=Tapu Lele| 787Tapu Bulu.png|link=Tapu Bulu| 788Tapu Fini.png|link=Tapu Fini| 789Cosmog.png|link=Cosmog| 790Cosmoem Dream.png|link=Cosmoem| 791Solgaleo.png|link=Solgaleo| 792Lunala.png|link=Lunala| 793Nihilego.png|link=Nihilego| 794Buzzwole.png|link=Buzzwole| 795Pheromosa.png|link=Pheromosa| 796Xurkitree.png|link=Xurkitree| 797Celesteela.png|link=Celesteela| 798Kartana.png|link=Kartana| 799Guzzlord.png|link=Guzzlord| 800Necrozma.png|link=Necrozma| 801Magearna.png|link=Magearna| 802Marshadow.png|link=Marshadow| Alolan Pokémon Introduced 019Rattata-Alola.png|link=Alolan Rattata| 020Raticate-Alola.png|link=Alolan Raticate| 026Raichu-Alola.png|link=Alolan Raichu| 027Sandshrew-Alola.png|link=Alolan Sandshrew| 028Sandslash-Alola.png|link=Alolan Sandslash| 037Vulpix-Alola.png|link=Alolan Vulpix| 038Ninetales-Alola.png|link=Alolan Ninetales| 050Diglett-Alola.png|link=Alolan Diglett| 051Dugtrio-Alola.png|link=Alolan Dugtrio| 052Meowth-Alola.png|link=Alolan Meowth| 053Persian-Alola.png|link=Alolan Persian| 074Geodude-Alola.png|link=Alolan Geodude| 075Graveler-Alola.png|link=Alolan Graveler| 076Golem-Alola.png|link=Alolan Golem| 088Grimer-Alola.png|link=Alolan Grimer| 089Muk-Alola.png|link=Alolan Muk| 103Exeggutor-Alola.png|link=Alolan Exeggutor| 105Marowak-Alola.png|link=Alolan Marowak|